


what a sudden question

by Shikzu_ultimate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikzu_ultimate/pseuds/Shikzu_ultimate
Summary: Harry was in the middle of eating his breakfast when Draco suddenly;'Hey, Potter?''yes?''so about marriage, do you-'Harry started to choke violently on his orange juice, splurting it out of his mouth. This so, leaving Draco was now completely soaked.





	what a sudden question

Harry was in the middle of eating his breakfast when Draco suddenly;

'Hey, Potter?' 

'yes?' 

'so about marriage, do you-'

Harry started to choke violently on his orange juice, splurting it out of his mouth.This so, leaving Draco was now completely soaked.

'....' 

'Dear Merlin I'm so sorry! Draco I didn't-'

'Harry?'

'y-yes..'

Harry gulped. The thought of Draco scolding him was enough to make him shudder. Screw that! All it took was his glare to scare the shit out of Harry. 

'Room. now.' Draco mumbled something under his breathe and the juice slowly vanished, His robe was as good as new. 

Harry glanced towards Ron and Hermione before obediently standing up from his seat, quietly following Draco out of the dining room.

The walk to his dormitory seemed to last forever. Malfoy was silent all the way there, not once looking back to see if Harry was following. When they finally reached the Griffindor's common room, Malfoy stopped in his tracks, Potter nearly crashing into him. 

Malfoy abruptly turned around to face Harry. His face showed no emotion. Which ,from what Harry knew, was a bad sign.

'Drac-' 

'no no. Don't speak' Harry knew when to be obediant. Now was one of those moments.

Malfoy walked toward Potter untill they were millimeters apart. 

Harry held in his breath. Malfoy was a few centimetres taller than him and was a lot more stronger than people percieved him to be.

Goosebumps crawled over Harry's skin as he imagined Malfoy having his way with him. Biting him untill he marked him for everyone to see and for Harry to feel under his robes as he walked through the corridors of the school. 

Malfoy's movements were sharp, as expected from a seeker. He threw Harry onto the couch, swiftly pressing his knee against Harry's crotch and grabbing Harry's hair to yank his head backwards. 

Harry gasped as Malfoy wasted no time, sucking his neck. He did it gently at first, only sucking the spot with his lips to taste it untill finally using his teeth.

Harry gasped at the feeling of teeth sinking in into his flesh. He felt Draco's smirk against his skin.

'D-draco I-'

Malfoy whispered softly 'Shhh, don't talk, I'll take care of you ok?' he nibbled on his earlobe and pressed his knee harder on Harry's growing erection.

Harry whimpered ar the pressure. 

Draco's hands moved down Harry's body, His left hand stopping at his nipple to slowly play with it over his uniform. 

His right hand travelled from Harry's chest to his waste, circling his fingers around his hip bones. 

Harry's waste grinded against Draco's knee in desperation for friction.

'Stop'

Draco's voice made him flinch, he stopped his movements after a few moments.

He wanted to groan in frustration from the lack of attention his lower area received. He stared back at Draco's grey eyes, his lust clearly visible.

'Good boy, I'll give it to you soon okay? Just be a bit more patient' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Malfoy stood up, admiring his work on Harry's neck. Blue and purple spots covered him, complimenting his pale skin. Harry was looking at him expectanlty, almost despretly. This WAS supposed to be a punishment but what could Draco do? He wanted Harry as much as the other wanted him.

''undress'

'He watched Harry as he took of his robe, moving onto his shirt and unbuttoning it. Draco bit his lip, making his way around the couch to stand behind Harry. When Harry was finally naked, Draco covered his eyes with a band he found ont the table.

''Why are you-'

''well... It is supposed to be a punishment, no?

'Harry gulped 'Draco why did you um.... suddenly..'

''suddenly what?'

''..suddenly....'

''Merlin, just say it'

''AskAboutMariageYouNeverMentionedItBeforeSoIpanicedAnd-'

'Draco snorted ' slow down, slow down' he giggled a little before continuing, ' I'll tell you about it later, okay?'

'Draco lifted Harry's chin from behind and kissed him softly. Harry relaxed under him.

'Draco deepened the kiss, biting Harry's bottom lip and slipping his tongue into the others mouth. Harry kissed him back eagerly, sucking on his lips earning a small moan escaping from Malfoy's throat.

'Saliva dripped from their mouths as Draco broke the kiss. Harry's lips were already swollen slightly from the kissing. It was funny how muggles called this 'french kissing', something Draco found out from Granger. He giggled to himself as he walked back around, sitting on his knees between Harry's thighs. Draco's breath hitched when he saw Harry already fully erected.

'He shifted closer, licking from the balls to the head. He traced the head in a circular motion and the took the tip into his mouth. His lips pressed on it, swiverling his tongue at the same time. Harry gasped, resisting the want to rase his hips.

'Draco stopped sucking with a 'pop' sound.

'He moved upwards to whisper into Harry's ear.

''You're so obediant for me'

'Harry breathed out a shaky breath and shuddered a little.

''How about I do a ... special service hm?'

'Harry hesitantly nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to.

'Draco took Harry's hands by the elbow, slowly drifting them throught his arms untill he finally had both of Harry's hands in his. Draco crouched down into his previous position on the floor, not letting go of Harry. He lifted Harry's hands onto his head so that the boy in front of him was now holding him the the hair.

'Draco licked Harry's cock whilst working his right hand up and down.

''Draco?'

''yes?'

''C-can I f-'

'Draco smirked ' I don't know, can you?'

''Are... are you sure?'

''What? Scared, Potter?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry pulled on Draco's hair slightly, then traced his hands along his jawline, reaching his lips. He pressed his thumbs into Draco's mouth.

Harry cupped his cheeks and leaned in to press a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

'How eager you are to take me in'

'You're the eager one to want to shove that into someone's mouth.' He felt Draco's cheeks go warm.

'I wasn't the one to think of this, was I?' He failed to hide the sound of amusement in his voice

'Wha- I-'

Harry giggled and made an impression of Draco 'My father will hear about this!'

'You idiot' Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry, moving his hands behind his head to remove the  
blindfold.

Harry spoke in between kisses, smiling 'I'm your idiot though'

They both deepened the kiss, lust clear in their movements.

Draco breathed quickly as he took the hardness into his hands, moving them up and down. He placed his lips on the head and sucked a little before finally taking the whole thing into his mouth, closing his eyes.

He relaxed his throat and reminded himself to breathe through his nose. He took it deeper and deeper until the head touched the back of his throat.

Harry waited a few seconds for Draco to relax more until he took Draco's silky hair into his hands, ruffling it a little as if to reassure him. 

Draco's eyes opened gradually and looked up to Harry. Begging. He wanted him so much.

Before moving his hips, Harry mumbled a spell and Draco's clothes vanished. Revealing his erecting half.

Harry moved his hips slowly, a low growl forming in his throat.The friction mixed in with the sight of Draco Malfoy's lips against his erection was painfuly delightful to Harry. He wanted more as if addicted. Draco stared at him intencivly, touching himself at the same time.

His paced quickened and Draco moaned sweetly around Harry's pulsing cock. The thought of Draco swallowing him whole aroused him even more, his dicked pulsed in Draco's mouth. His pace quickened and soon his body was completely taken over by pleasure.

Draco watched him carefully, engraving the view before him into his memory. He moved his hand on his own erection fast. He could cum just like this.

Harry was shaking as the arousal grew in the pit of his stomach. He kept up his pace as he came into Draco's mouth moaning louder then before, keeping Draco's head in place, his dick taken in completely by Draco's plump lips. 

Semen flooded through Draco's throat, forced to swallow his boyfriends liquids. As if his instincs took him over, he came, his throat clenching around Harry as he moaned even louder. Louder than before.

After the arousal started to subside Harry carefully took out his dick and lifted Draco's face with his hand, cum and saliva dripping from his beutifuly swollen lips. Thoroughly fucked out. 

Harry brushed Draco's hair back and kissed his forehead.

'You're amazing, you know?'

'Of course I know I'm amazing, who do you think you're talking to?'

Harry chuckled and gave Draco another kiss on the forehead.

'I want to sleep.'

'Same here' Draco replied, with half opened eyes, clearly drowsy.

'Can you stand?'

'Of course I can, I'm amazing didn't you say so?' Draco smiled to himself.

Harry took Draco by the hand to lift him up from the floor.

Both of their knees wobbled but they stood upright, supporting eachother. 

Too tired to clean both of them up and put on his clothes, Harry reached for his wand and casted a few spells. Sweat and any other liquids dissappeared off of their body's and Their clothes reappeared. 

They lied down close to one another on the couch, intertwining their fingers together.

'I like this, it's nice' Harry whispered, barely audible. 

'Yeah..it's ni-... oh! right!'

'what is it?'

'The marriage thing obviously!' Oh right. He forgot.

'D- Do you... do you want to get married. Draco?' 

'wha-! Not now obvously! we're still in school but.. someday..just..maybe..' 

Draco hid his head but his ears were red. He was blushing. Harry took his and Draco's intertwined fingers and kissed the others hand. 

'Someday it is then.' Would Draco turn into a red octopus if Harry kept this up? Let's check. 

'Where would you want the wedding? Oh! do you think we should have children before or after? You know, they could carry our engagement rings up to the alter-' 

'You w-want children? how many?' 

Now it was Harry's turn to blush 'What about you?' 

'Come on! I asked first!' 

'I asked second!' Harry wasn't going to loose. 

'You're the one to mention children in the first place..' 

'See? I asked first then!' 

'Then I asked second!' 

'Uuuugggh 3! I want 3 children..' 

Harry tried to hide his face but he didn't want to take his hands away from Draco's. 

Draco chuckled. 'I guess we'll come to an agreement somehow.' 

'Wait, how many do you want then?' Harry asked 

'..4...' 

'Hmm, we'll see' Harry scooted closer to Draco, hugging him slightly. <

Draco smiled against Harry's chest. 

'Hey Draco?' 

'Hm?' 

'I just realised, you kind of swollowed our children when you sucked me off.' 

Draco grew embarressed and hit Harry on the head. 

'You idiot' 

'I'm your idiot.' 

They stayed silent for a few moments and then exploded into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
